Such radial piston motors are used to drive mobile machines such as vibrating rollers, forklift trucks, road rollers, road milling machines and wheel loaders. Radial piston motors have a multiplicity of cylinder-piston units arranged in a star shape, wherein the pistons can be supported on the outside or the inside. The cylinder-piston units can rotate along with the output shaft or rest essentially fixed to the housing. For example drum brakes and multiplate brakes which run dry or in oil are known as brakes for such radial piston motors, it being possible to implement said brakes such that they are integrated into the motor. Multiplate brakes have a multiplicity of annular-disk-shaped plates which bear one against the other, and to each of whose bearing regions portions of the total braking force or of the total braking torque are transmitted. For this purpose, the plates are alternately coupled in a rotationally fixed fashion to a component which is to be braked and to a housing. To bring about braking, the plates are pressed together in the axial direction. For this purpose, they can be shifted axially by a small amount compared to the component to be braked or with respect to the housing.
Document DE 195 04 451 B4 presents a radial piston motor with a multi-disk brake which is arranged laterally next to the cylinder-piston units thereof. In this context, the plates are arranged laterally or axially next to the cylinder-piston units and between a radially inner section of an output shaft and a radially outer housing. Accordingly, the plates are alternately connected in a rotationally fixed fashion to the housing and to the section of the output shaft. The section of the output shaft is implemented as a radial extension of the shaft or as a sleeve-like shaft collar, in the interior of which one or two roller bearings of a shaft bearing are provided.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,558 also presents a radial piston motor with a multiplate brake. The principle of the multiplate brake is changed here compared to the document mentioned last in that the plates are arranged between a radially inner, sleeve-like housing collar and a radially outer, sleeve-like shaft collar. A bearing for the shaft is located in the interior of the housing collar.
In both specified documents, a device which is to be driven—for example a wheel—is connected by flanges to the shaft. In this context, the output flange and its connecting elements (holes or pins) are formed on the end side of the shaft and are spaced apart axially with respect to the brake here.
A disadvantage of such radial piston motors with brakes is the overall length which results from the arrangement in a row, when considered in the axial direction, of the output flange, brake and cylinder-piston units. Furthermore, the attachment possibilities to the output flange are restricted.